Fragaria ananassa. 
PS-2299.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing strawberry variety designed as xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross of xe2x80x98Selvaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,266) and xe2x80x98PS-144xe2x80x99 (an unpatented Plant Sciences, Inc. selection). The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. 
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Lassen County, Calif., and was subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot near Salinas, Calif. in 1994. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in Lassen County, Calif., Modoc County, Calif., and Siskiyou County, Calif. by stolons and extensively tested over the next several years in fruiting fields near Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary winter temperatures required for it to produce a strong vigorous plant and to remain in fruit production from April through November. The nearby Pacfic Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the winter and spring production months. The following list of traits in combination defines xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 as a unique variety distinguishing it from other closely related commercial varieties in the region. The varieties which are believed to be the most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,903) and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,780).
xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is a large vigorous plant. The average length of time from flowering to ripening is between 26 and 32 days, depending on environmental conditions. In cooler temperatures ripening time is longer, in warmer temperatures ripening time is shorter. When provided with optimum chilling in nursery propagation fields prior to being dug and artificial cold storage prior to being planted, the plant of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is larger and more vigorous than the variety xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is slightly darker in color than both xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The leaf in cross section of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is slightly concave to slightly convex while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is slightly concave. The terminal leaf length to width ratio of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is longer than broad while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is much longer than broad. The leaf blistering of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium to strong while xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is medium to weak. Terminal leaflet size of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium to large while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is large and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is medium to small. Leaf gloss of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is strong and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is weak. Stipule anthocyanin coloration of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is strong while xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is absent or very weak. The petioles of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 are longer in length and larger in diameter than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. Table 4 illustrates foliage characteristics of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is capable of long season fruit production with fruit of good size and excellent quality during the entire season when provided with optimum chilling in nursey propagation fields and artifical cold storage prior to being planted. Fruit production begins as early as late March to early April, and may continue cropping into November if rains and cold temperatures do not prevent the harvest. This is earlier with a heavier April/May crop than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 yet similar to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 season average fruit size is slightly larger than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 yet smaller than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 with total yields less than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and slightly greater than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 also produces fewer and thinner runners per plant in the fruiting fields than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 (Table 1). The stolon anthocyanin coloration of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium to strong while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is medium to weak. The stolon pubescence of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is weak whie xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is medium and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is medium to strong.
The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is smooth with very few longitudinal creases and very good overall appearance and gloss. See Table 3 for fruit quality performance ratings. The average soluble solid content of the fruit measured in percent Brix is 7.7, with percent Brix being an indirect measurement of the sugar content in fruit. The fruit length to width ratio of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is much longer than broad while both xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 are as long as broad to slightly longer than broad. The fruit color of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium red while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is light red. Immature fruit color of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium to light greenish white, ranging from 10Y 8.5/4 to 10Y 8/6. Flesh color of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is medium red, ranging from 7.5R 4/10 to 7.5R 4/12. The attitude of the calyx segments of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is typically collapsing to spreading while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is spreading to reflexed. The size of the calyx in relation to the fruit diameter of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is much larger while both xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 are slightly larger. The fruit flesh firmness of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is firm while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is medium. The skin firmness of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is very firm while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is medium firm. The fruit flavor of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is less sweet as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. Table 2 illustrates fruit characteristics of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 seeds are medium yellow to medium red, ranging from 5Y 6/8 to 7.5R 3/8 with a receptacle color of white, ranging from N9.25/84.2% R to N9/78.7% R.
The total inflorescence length of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is longer than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 has a longer and thicker primary peduncle than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 while the pedicel holding the primary berry is similar in length to both xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 yet larger in diameter than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The inflorescence position relative to the foliage for xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is typically held above the plant while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 typically is held level with to beneath the foliage of the plant. Typically the inflorescence anthocyanin coloration of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is moderate while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is light and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is strong. See Table 5 for inflorescence characteristics. The flower size of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is large while xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is medium. The petal length to width ratio of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is broader than long while xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 is as long as broad and xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 is longer than broad. See Table 6 for flower characteristics.
In comparison to the parental cultivars, the average fruit size of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is smaller than both xe2x80x98Selvaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-144xe2x80x99 with comparable yields to xe2x80x98Selvaxe2x80x99 and greater yields than xe2x80x98PS-144xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is more uniformly conic in shape, smoother, with fewer longitudinal creases than both xe2x80x98Selvaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98PS-144xe2x80x99, with firmer skin, gloss, and overall appearance. The fruit color of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is darker than xe2x80x98Selvaxe2x80x99. The plant vigor of xe2x80x98PS-2299xe2x80x99 is greater than xe2x80x98Selvaxe2x80x99 and similar to xe2x80x98PS-144xe2x80x99.
For identification a series of molecular markers have been determined for this new variety.